Celtic Tales: Balor of the Evil Eye/Champions
Champions are playable characters who carry out various commands to support their tribe. They provide manual labor for developing provinces and serve as unit leaders in battle. Monthly tasks and combat participation allow them to gain experience needed to level up; the stronger a champion becomes, the more commands they can make. The game classifies champions as warriors, druids, or bards. Each class serves a particular niche to fulfill the player's goals and cannot be changed. *'Warrior' - Physical fighters who excel at melee combat. Has the highest strength and arms than any other class. *'Druid' - Magic users who specialize in spells that affect the environment. Relies on dexterity and mind to be effective in their role. *'Bard' - Magic users who wield spells that influence humans and other living creatures. Has more balanced stats than druids, though their best trait is charm. Players can recruit champions in tents or capture them during battles; they are less likely to accept low-leveled characters as their leader. Once a character joins a tribe, they will rest for one month before accepting tasks. Only 10 champions can remain active on the province map while the rest will be stationed indoors. Stats *'Level' - A champion's current level. Its limit cap is 15. *'Class' - A champion's inherent class. *'Strength' - Serves as the champion's health and stamina. Used for performing tasks or taking action in battle. Increases by leveling up. *'Mana' - Allows the champion to cast spells. Increases by leveling up. *'Arms' - Indicates a champion's physical prowess and ability to fight in hand-to-hand combat. *'Dexterity' - A measure of the champion's ability to carry out multiple commands efficiently. Also influences hit and dodge rates. *'Mind' - Affects the impact and power of spells. *'Charm' - Indicates a champion's natural charisma, enabling them to gain more family members and soldiers. Helps make negotiations and character recruitment much easier. *'Family' - Represents the number of family members a champion has. Enhances the character's productivity when performing provincial tasks. Increases by upgrading a province's burg. *'Soldier' - Represents the number of soldiers a champion has. Enables characters to withstand attacks and inflict more damage. Increases by upgrading a province's citadel. *'Ability' - Indicates a champion's overall morale. Allows characters to craft better items during the turn phase. In battle, it influences the success rate of winning duels, performing melee attacks, and dodging enemy spells. Its limit cap is 100. Skills If a champion performs a specific command multiple times, they may acquire a new skill related to that task. Skills improve productivity levels and are easily learned. Some skills, however, are inherent to certain characters and cannot be acquired by any means; despite their rarity, these traits provide a higher boost than normal skills. Normal Skills Inborn Skills Champions Warriors= |-|Druids= |-|Bards= |-|Fomors= All Fomors excluding Balor are high-leveled warriors with tremendous strength and attack power. Other Characters Adviser 1 (CTBE).png|First Player Adviser Adviser 2 (CTBE).png|Second Player Adviser Adviser 3 (CTBE).png|Third Player Adviser Adviser 4 (CTBE).png|Fourth Player Adviser Wanderer (CTBE).png|Wanderer Goddess Danu (CTBE).png|Goddess Danu Quotes Province *"What shall I do?" *"What shall I do here?" *"I am (Performing Task). You may give me a new task with the next full moon." *"This is no place for (Performing Task). What other task can I take on?" *"You may give me a task to perform next month." *"I cannot move there." *"I am a warrior. I have no skill with magic." *"I don't think this area needs to be farmed." *"I am too weak to take on such a task." *"Where shall I farm?" *"Shall I start?" *"I don't see any cattle. What should I do?" *"I agree, our cattle require tending. Shall I watch them for the month?" *"The axe will do little good here. What should I do?" *"This forest is too young to cut. We'll have to find resources elsewhere." *"I am too weak for such a task." *"This looks like a good place. Shall I begin?" *"This area cannot be mined. What shall I do?" *"Where shall I continue to mine?" *"This is no place to build. What should I do?" *"We have no wood to use." *"Where shall I build?" *"This looks like a good place to start. Shall I begin?" *"We don't have enough wood or metal." *"I need an open field and plenty of space to play hurling." *"I am too tired for a game of hurling." *"I am always ready for a game of hurling. Shall I start?" *"We have champions exploring all surrounding lands. Is there something else you would have me do?" *"Which direction would you like explored?" *"This looks like a good direction to explore. Shall I go?" *"I cannot go. Someone must remain here to look after the province." *"We have explored all the surrounding areas, but I can explore an area again, if you wish." *"What should I do?" *"Might I rest here?" *"My thanks. I am in need of a rest." *"A nice long rest will do my tired joints a world of good." *"I will rest uneasy in this place." *"The Goddess bless you! I am in need of rest." *"I will rest until I have regained my strength." *"I will make a bed from the brush here and I'll be asleep in no time." *"I would have preferred a warmer resting place, but this will do." *"Where would you have me rest?" *"I don't feel tired at all. Is there something else I could do?" *"Are you sure you want me to rest?" *"I made (Item)." *"Bless the land I stand on. I, (Champion Name), am arrived with my family to settle here in (Province Name)." *"We lost some goods in our travels." *"We had little trouble in our travels." *"I have returned! An exciting trip it was." *"The tribe of (Tribe Name) happily accepted our tribute! This will strengthen the peace between our people." *"The tribe of (Tribe Name) have rejected our friendly offer. We shall have to try again in the future." Diplomacy *"A herald from the tribe of (Tribe Name) requests an audience with you, (Champion Name)." *"Ready mulled wine for our good friend." *"I see. Bring the herald here before me." *"I have other things that demand my attention." *"Your kindness is most appreciated." *"I will try my best to appease you." *"I see now that you are not one of the peace-loving people of Eire." *"I have traveled far to bring you these gifts in tribute. Will you accept our offerings?" *"Yes. May our tribes prosper through peaceful trading." *"While I favor peace between our tribes, I am unsure of your intentions." *"A truce with your tribe is of little use to me." *"Thank you. Let this be an example to all the people of Eire." *"I have only the best intentions. Please consider my offer again." *"How unfortunate. I had hoped you were a ruler of virtue." *"I, (Champion Name), have returned. We have gained information on the province for the moment." *"I found a standing stone with the name (Province Name) carved into it." *"The tribe of (Tribe Name) occupies the land to the (Direction)." *"There is no tribe occupying the land to the (Direction)." *"I stumbled across a fantastic find. See this stone rune? It will lend us great power." *"I found nothing but a standing stone with the name (Province Name)." *"The (Tribe Name) were not in (Province Name), so I was unable to meet with them." *"Another tribe has already occupied the land of (Province Name)." *"The ruler of the (Tribe Name) was not in (Province Name). We must approach them again in the future." *"I am back from our caravan to (Province Name)." *"It was a great success! We made a fair and profitable trade and the (Tribe Name) invited us back." *"A stubborn lot they were! I tried to bargain with them, but we weren't able to reach an agreement." *"A herald from the tribe of (Tribe Name) requests an audience. Should I allow the herald into the citadel?" *"Greetings. I come to you with an offer of protection. Will you join our tribe and add your lands to ours?" *"That is unfortunate. Perhaps a turn of the seasons will change your mind. Farewell." *"My people will be happy to hear that we are united. We look forward to a peaceful future." *"Would you like to watch the rest of the struggle to defeat Balor of the Evil Eye?" *"Show the herald into the throne room." *"I have no time for heralds now, there are more important things on my mind." *"Tell your ruler that I accept this gracious offer. From this day, we are united as family." *"I must decline your offer. May Danu guide you on your journey home." *"The (Tribe Name) have betrayed us! They have left us and joined another tribe! They'll pay for this!" *"By accepting their offer you forfeit your control of the tribe. Do you want to align to their banner?" *"I have returned. The long road weighs heavy on my bones." *"I was successful! The (Tribe Name) have agreed to unite with us." *"The (Tribe Name) turned down our offer. My apologies for the unfortunate news." *"I had ill success with this task. I was not even granted audience with the (Tribe Name)!" *"I have returned from my travels." *"The ruler agreed to follow our advice (Performing Task)." *"I was turned away. They said they would not follow our advice to (Performing Task)." Event *"We were blessed with rain this past summer. We have plenty of grain to last us through the winter months." *"This harvest should last us through the year, but we should think about increasing our crops." *"This year will be rough on our folk. We weren't able to harvest very much grain." *"Goddess be! It's a Fomor raid! Hurry and hide the children!" *"Oh no! The cattle have taken ill. I hope we don't lose too many before the epidemic passes." *"Fire! Put it out before it damages the crops!" *"Stinking Fomors! This water spout will turn our fields into marshes." *"Those baneful Fomors have uprooted part of the forest! What can we do to save the trees?" *"Those lousy Fomors came to raid us, but the Stone of Protection turned them away." *"Sweet victory! We've beaten the Fomors back to their rock pile. This requires proper celebration!" *"Our fields ring with the cries of newborn calves. The goddess Danu has truly blessed us this year." *"The sun shines bright on this hallowed day. The earth has come alive and we must give thanks to the Sun." *"Mother earth has provided well for us this year. She has made our crops grow strong and bountiful." *"We would need (Crop Number) grain for the celebration. Will you provide for this festive occasion?" *"All voices are raised with thanks and high praise to the Goddess." *"We don't have enough grain to supply. The festivities must be canceled for another day." *"Goddess Danu, mother and protector of Eire, came to me in the still of the night." *"She has blessed our tribe with a sacred item of great power." Battle *"We will plan the following defense. Does this fit your wishes?" *"Which champions would you have defend?" *"Our champions cannot move in this blizzard!" *"We're on fire! What in Danu's name were you thinking?!" *"Flee?! You cannot run from this battle. The fate of Eire rests in your hands!" *"Fire! Should we try to douse the flames?" *"All that remains is a bit of ash and smoldering embers." *"The fire rages on." *"May I rest?" *"Have you other orders for me?" *"Should I stand on the defense?" *"There is no one to attack at that location." *"My strength fails me, I need nourishment. Let us return to the citadel." *"I will use my skill of Nature to help our champions recover more quickly." *"Woeful wounds these flames have brought. I must leave the battlefield and tend my wounds." *"I've encountered the enemy!" *"I've run into one of our own!" Category:Gameplay Category:Miscellaneous Characters